


Improvvisazione

by Laxehara



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxehara/pseuds/Laxehara
Summary: "L’abbraccio delle luci ti è caro, il sorriso del pubblico ti è caro, ogni singolo callo e storta e crampo ti sono cari."





	Improvvisazione

Detesto gli applausi. Se me lo chiedessero, non lo direi mai, ma li odio. Con tutta me stessa.  
Amo gli applausi. Se me lo chiedessero, non lo direi mai, ma li amo. Con tutta me stessa.  
 

_Muor giovane colui ch’al cielo è caro_

   
Non chiedi il palcoscenico. Te lo scaricano addosso – ti dicono “fallo tuo”. E lo fai tuo, perché cos’altro vuoi fare? Vorresti scegliere: vorresti dire di no, andartene. Scendere da questo treno impazzito. Ma non puoi, perché l’abbraccio delle luci ti è caro, il sorriso del pubblico ti è caro, ogni singolo callo e storta e crampo ti sono cari. Hanno il sapore della vittoria.  
 

_Misera e vana,_   
_Stimai la vita_

   
Ogni colpo esploso è un battito. Il caricatore scatta indietro, sistole, scatta avanti, diastole. Uno dopo l’altro, tutti i moschetti fanno fuoco. Riempiono l’aria con le loro voci. Ad un mio comando, ad un mio battito di ciglio. Il labirinto della strega è territorio nemico, ma per me somiglia a casa. Per la prima volta dopo la fine ho un palcoscenico.  
 

_Tramontata è la luna_

   
Non chiedi il palcoscenico. O forse lo chiedi, una parte infinitesima di te lo chiede, una parte che hai nascosto perché te ne vergogni, perché non sta bene farla uscire, perché è peccato, hybris, superbia. Non chiedi nemmeno un pubblico, ma nella solitudine del tuo cuore preghi gli dei di averlo. A volte ti esaudiscono. Ogni condannato a morte ha diritto ad un ultimo desiderio.  
 

_Tramontate le Pleiadi_

   
Un passo dopo l’altro. Un proiettile dopo l’altro. Salto, schivo, attacco. La mia coreografia è cristallina. Ogni atterraggio, ogni famiglio distrutto. Seguo alla perfezione il copione che mi è stato dato. Il pubblico, dopo tutto, va soddisfatto.  
 

_Scendi dal cielo, Urania_

   
Tutto quello che accade su di un palcoscenico è stato deciso. Non c’è libero arbitrio se non nelle sottigliezze dei gesti, nell’implicito della recitazione. Dall’altro lato, però, uno spettacolo come si deve appare imprevedibile. Squisitamente sorprendente. La mente segue ogni singola e microscopica evoluzione degli eventi, ma non è in grado di prevedere l’istante successivo. Fino all’ultima sorpresa. Il sipario.  
 

_Di fronte a sé, il Sole_   
_Sotto di sé, la Morte_   
_Imperterrito vola_   
_Icaro_

   
Ogni spettacolo merita un Finale.  
Ogni spettacolo ha il suo sipario.  
Ed oltre il sipario, il buio. Il buio che ti inghiotte e ti digerisce. La fine di una narrazione. La fine della vita che hai preso in prestito.  
Non pensavo che sarebbe mai giunto, il sipario.  
Non ricordavo che un sipario, senza pubblico, non serve a nulla.  
 

_Acta est fabula: plaudite._

  


End file.
